As see-through displays become more common, larger and used in dynamic lighting environments, symbology could be oversaturated in some lighting conditions and undersaturated in others, even on different portions of the same display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for adjusting the lighting conditions of a see-through display. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.